Minds So Young
by XXXNiffTresTradThadbastianXXX
Summary: Sebastian and Hunter Smythe are twins with a troubled past that left Hunter with a seveer case of mental age regression. Seb will do anything for his brother and will protect him at all costs. They're headed to Dalton Academy.Inspired by CP Coulter's Dalton. SeBlaine/Rane/ Hunter/Logan-eventually. M for a reason or several. Wouldn't be possible without Crowned queen of Bitchland
1. Preface

Preface

Blaine Anderson, Senior and official Prefect of Windsor House, felt a slight pang of Jelousy seeing his younger brother -a Junior- reunited with his boyfriend, also a Junior, Reed.

"Missed you-"

"You more-"

"Shut up and kiss me." Were just snipits of their convosation he caught between their kisses.

Rolling his eyes he dumped his bags in his room and went about his Prefect duties, signing in the boys of his house. "No PDA" he joked lightly smacking Shane around the back of the head, "Howard's on his way over here."

"Your room?"

"Thought you'd never ask," the dancer grinned madly, scooping up his clutz of a boyfriend bridal-style, sprinting up the stairs, two at a time, Reed laughing all the way. The dorms' foundations began to rumble, yet nobody batted an eyelid as Nick broke away from his boyfriend's arms to toss a fire extiguisher over the sofa to Drew, just arriving to catch it.

"Starting early this year Drew?"

"You know me." The Junior grinned running back to the source of the explosion, freshmen looked confused and dodged out of the way.

"OK," Blaine muttered to himself, "that's all the Freshman, Sophmores, Juniors. as for the seniors, two pairs of twins: Tweedles and the new guys." Two sets of Senior twins in Windsor. Hunter and Sebastian Smythe. All Blaine knew was they were Seniors and their father was a 'State's Atourney.' Needless to say, this was going to be one very interesting year at Dalton and that he would have his work cut out for him.


	2. Chapter 1- Settling In and Bad Dreams

This story couldn't be possible without my Fantastic Beta- crowned queen of bitchland. Thankyou so much xxxx

Please enjoy the story an please review xxxxxx

Chapter 1

Sebastian and Hunter Smythe scowled out of the back windows of their father's car. They were being sent to some prep school with uniforms and the twins were not happy. But since they scared off all the tutors that were hired, they didn't really have a choice, but to attend Dalton.

Blaine waited 40 minutes of uncomfortable silence. Offering Logan a smile, trying to communicate but there was no success. Logan sat on the opposite bench, not meeting Blaine's eye. Blaine exhaled deeply; he remembered a time when they had been joined at the hip, they sang together, studied, even acted as each other's wingmen. But then his father found out. Logan's father was Blaine's dad's largest opponent in sports. Both their dad's owned several sports teams, each one a rival against each other. They forbade the two from talking. And there was no arguing.

'We put up with the gay- but I will not allow you to consort with that boy! End of discussion!'

His father's words hung heavily over his head.

The door opened and Blaine watched a man in a suit stride past without looking at either boy. Blaine was called in by the Dean and was asked to take a seat to the left of the two boys sitting there. "Blaine, this is Hunter and Sebastian Smythe, boys this is Blaine Anderson, your house prefect."

Blaine studied the twins. Luckily, unlike Evan and Ethan there were some distinct differences between them. Hunter was about an inch or so smaller than his brother, and his eyes, although still green, were a darker, tormented shade hidden behind thick lashes. His left eye seemed darker around the skin and looking carefully he looked like he could just drop at any second.

Blaine dutifully showed them to their rooms. Due to the large number of freshmen, there were only two single dorms left, luckily, they were right next to each other and shared a bathroom, so the brothers would be OK. Hunter lazily allowed his bag to slip through his fingers and merely dropped on his bed, eyes closed. Blaine didn't miss the pained look on his brother's face before showing Seb to his room.

"You can do what you want in here, so long as you can cover any damage caused. Sorry there weren't any doubles."

"It's OK Blaine. Thank you."

"My room is right next door, if you need anything, just knock." The boy smiled and retreated.

* * *

About an hour later there was a knock on Sebastian's door. "Come in," he called, knowing it was his brother. Hunter entered, eyes red and sore, bags under his eyes, and tear tracks down his cheeks. He walked into Sebastian's waiting arms.

"Every freakin' time Seb, it doesn't stop. He's there, every freakin' time," he sniffed and his brother just held him.

"It's OK, he can't hurt you." Sebastian soothed, "you're OK, I promise you." He pulled back and looked, really looked at Hunter. "You look like hell, you need to sleep."

"I can't he'll get me."

"He can't Hunt, none of those bastards can get you; they're in prison. And it's where they're gonna stay."

"Seb," he sniffed.

"Yeah?"

"Can you sing me to sleep?"

"Sure," Sebastian smiled; singing was always how he calmed Hunter down. "Go get changed for bed, I'll be in, in a minute."

Changing out of his jeans into trackies and an old t-shirt and closed the door to Hunter's room. "What should I sing?" He asked as Hunter eased under the covers.

"Anything," he whispered, fear evident in his voice as he lay on his side.

Sebastian smiled and ran a hand through his brother's hair to calm him a little.

_"Made a wrong turn, once or twice _

_Dug my way out, blood and fire _

_Bad decisions, that's alright _

_Welcome to my silly life _

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood _

_Miss "no way, it's all good", it didn't slow me down _

_Mistaken, always second guessing _

_under estimated, look, I'm still around _

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel _

_Like you're less than, less than perfect _

_Pretty, pretty please, If you ever, ever feel _

_Like you're nothing, you are perfect _

_To me" _

Blaine was walking by Hunter's door on the way back from the kitchen with a coffee when he heard the voice that made him pause and listen. He recognized it as Sebastian's voice and he listened until the song ended, it was beautiful.

_"You're so mean, (You're so mean) _

_When you talk (When you talk) about yourself, you were wrong _

_Change the voices (Change the voices) in your head (in your head) _

_Make them like you instead _

_So complicated, _

_Look how big you'll make it! _

_Filled with so much hatred _

_such a tired game _

_It's enough, I've done all I can think of _

_Chased down all my demons, see you do the same _

_Oooh! _

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel _

_Like you're less than, less than perfect _

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel _

_Like you're nothing, you are perfect _

_To me _

_The whole world stares so I (swallow the fear) _

_The only thing I should be drinking is an (ice cold beer) _

_So cool in lying and we (try try try) _

_But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time _

_Done looking for the critics, (cuz they're everywhere) _

_They don't like my jeans, they don't (get my hair) _

_Stringe ourselves and we (do it all the time) _

_Why do we do that? _

_Why do I do that? _

_Why do I do that? _

_Yeaaah, oooooh! _

_Ooh, pretty pretty pretty! _

_Pretty pretty please _

_Don't you ever ever feel _

_Like you're less then, less than perfect _

_Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel _

_Like you're nothing you're perfect (To me! yeaaaah) _

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel~ _

_ike you're less than, (You're perfect) _

_Less than perfect (You're perfect to me! yeaah) _

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel _

_Like you're nothing, you are perfect _

_To me."_

* * *

In his room Blaine leant against the door and sighed. A voice like that would surely take the Warblers to Nationals. But Sebastian? Wow, he hadn't expected that.

_"Penny for your thoughts." _A voice crackled through a walkie-talkie on his bedside table. How the hell it had gotten there, Blaine was sure he didn't want to know.

"Han? Seriously? How?"

_"I have my ways Rabbit, I saw you listening, and how you looked at him earlier."_

"Is there ever anything you don't see?"

_"Inside bedrooms. Because that would be too much information, I do hear though," _although he couldn't see it, he knew there was a smirk on the Caterpillar's face.

"So what do you know?"

_"That's the thing, their family, is very private, we're talking nothing at all, well almost, I managed to download an old news article. And something from a Social Services report. There are no details, but Hunter is on the protection register, but Sebastian isn't."_

"And the article?"

_"Again, vague, but it seems as a child, Hunter went missing from school for a month."_

"A month?"

_"Yeah, I can't get exact details but from what I can gather, his parents didn't find out because they were on a vacation and Seb was with their nanny, but Hunter wasn't. It says she could've been involved but it's from before he was found so, no answers. You want me to keep looking?"_

"Please, and text me before speaking so I can give you the go ahead. Just in case?"

_"Got it."_

"And email me those documents."

"_Yes Sir_." logging onto his laptop, Han had already sent him the articles, so he read and re-read them. As he rubbed his tired eyes there was a knock on the door, closing his laptop he went and opened it. Sebastian stood before him.

* * *

Sebastian combed his fingers through his brother's hair one last time. He hoped Dalton could help make things better. He cared deeply about his younger brother, they had to stick together, after all, they had been through- well Hunter had literally been put through hell. He thanked the heavens it was a weekend, yet still worried. Hunter's mind would have time to recover, get back to normal.

Hunter Smythe hadn't had it easy growing up. His trauma had scarred him, making him vulnerable to a certain degree of mental regression, reducing his mind and physical behavior and gestures to that of a seven year old child. The age he was just before it happened. Sometimes it could last up to a week.

Usually it was triggered by a nightmare, sights, voices, sounds, or even certain smells. After a nightmare he would regress for a minimum of three days, two if they were lucky. He worried how the residents of Windsor house would react to Hunter, none of them really knew him, he'd been so out of it during their tour it was a wonder he hadn't merely dropped to the floor. Making sure his brother was asleep he went out and knocked on Blaine's dorm.

After a minute a tired looking Blaine answered, confusion on his face.

"I'm so sorry, and I know it's late but I need someone to talk to. Can we go to my brother's room?"

"Sure, let me grab a shirt," the boxer clad prefect yawned.

"Thank you."

"Why are we in here if he's asleep?"

"I have to be in here, in case he wakes right now. That's why I need to talk to you."

"Alright, I'm listening," he told him settling onto the couch. Nervously, Sebastian told the curly haired boy his little brother's story.

"Oh My God," Blaine muttered, his head still processing this information. He looked at Hunter closely, noting the child-like innocent expression his face held as he slept. "Trust me when I say, I promise you nothing will happen to Hunter, to either of you, I won't allow it and I assure you at this school nobody would dare ridicule him. We protect our own. They'll protect him, not just the Windsor boys, but Stuart and Hanover both, it's like a brotherhood."

It was morning when Sebastian woke on a couch, Blaine's head on his shoulder, the boy's mouth hanging open allowing soft snores to escape. The luminous hands on his watch showed it was 8:54, Hunter should be waking up soon. Sitting on the edge of the bed, combing his fingers through Hunter's hair he already noticed some changes. As a teenager, Hunter's duvet would be either on the floor or tangled around his legs from the thrashing of nightmares, he'd be sprawled out, limbs, usually his head, hanging from the bed, covers sometimes over his face. Now, with his mind protecting him, he child-likely clutched the duvet to his chin and his face seemed calmer, more relaxed. As his eyes began to flutter the dark irises were now a vibrant green full of energy and innocence. He took a moment to survey the room until his eyes rested on Blaine's sprawled out for on the couch.

"Seb!" He whispered springing to his knees, hiding behind Sebastian on the bed, pulling the duvet over his head. "There's someone in my room," he whispered loudly.

Sebastian grinned, a chuckle escaping his throat. "Don't worry, that's just Blaine, we met him yesterday, remember? He's a friend."

"Is he my friend?" The boy asked softly.

"He is indeed; maybe he'll be your best friend." Sebastian replied in an exaggerated whisper.

"REALLY?" Hunter exclaimed bouncing on the mattress, throwing back the duvet, startling the prefect to life causing him to topple- most undignified- off the couch to the floor. Hunter went to laugh, but stopped it by covering his mouth with his hand, attempting to hide his amusement. Sebastian -who was laughing- shot his brother a questioning look. "If I laugh at him, he might not like me."

"I don't think that's possible," he grinned ruffling the boy's hair.

Groaning, the prefect with raven locks pulled himself to sit and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Hi," a shy voice said. Blaine's head whipped around to see Hunter hiding behind his brother.

"Morning" he muttered, stretching his aching muscles, sleeping on a couch was never a bright idea.

"Seb," he shook his brother's shoulder.

"Yeah Hunt?"

"I'm hungry."

"Well, why don't you shower and dress then we can go for breakfast."

"Will Blaine come with us?"

"I don't know, you'd better ask him." Sebastian smiled.

"Blaine, will you have breakfast with us?"

"I sure will, but I bet I can be dressed before you. 3...2...1... Go!" Excitedly Hunter ran to the bathroom, throwing his shirt to the floor, closing the door behind him. Sebastian chuckled.

"He seems to like you, let's go get ready, he can shower on his own."

Ten minutes later Sebastian knocked on Hunter's door, receiving a muffled 'come in.' Sebastian took one look at his brother and laughed.

"Wha-?Oahoof," Hunter lost balance trying to tie his sneaker laces and fell over.

"You, sit," he chuckled again, "shirt off," taking the shirt he turned it the right way so it wasn't inside out and gave it back to Hunter before crouching to assist with the shoelaces.

"Thanks Seb," he mumbled embarrassed. "I has to beat Blaine!" Running past Seb he bumped into Blaine "I win, I win, I win!" He chanted.

"You win, now let's go eat, I'm starving."


	3. Chapter 2- Soccer and Talks

This story couldn't be possible without my Fantastic Beta- crowned queen of bitchland. Thankyou so much xxxx

Please enjoy the story an please review xxxxxx

Chapter 2

Excusing himself, while Hunter finished his pancakes, Sebastian went to the headmistress to tell her it had happened. It was a requirement she was told so she could inform the faculty and they were required to keep a log for his doctors. When he got back he saw the other set of twins from his dorm and he already knew from Blaine they were a handful.

"S'up Seb?" Blaine asked as he sat down, his eyes following his gaze.

"I'm not concerned about Windsor, I think the surprise will ware off, but those two, they make me worry. What can you tell me?"

"The Tweedles? Well, I know they're twins but in my book they count as one person. It's extremely rare you see one without the other. Mega money, they like to show it off. I'd say since they arrived in January of freshman year trouble in Windsor quadrupled to say the least. We're talking daily Nerf wars, pranks, shouting, they like their voices but they throw the wildest parties. Last year they got grounded."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"A grounding to them is losing their private jet and having their platinum cards frozen for a month."

"Jeez. What about him?"

"Dwight? Harmless, little loose up there but he saved my brother's life last year. I owe him, without him, Shane would be dead. Speaking of Shane," Shane and Reed joined them at the table. "Shane Anderson- dancer- transferred to be with Reed, resident klutz of not just Windsor, but the whole of Dalton Academy."

"I'm improving," Reed argued.

"He's right Blaine." Shane shrugged biting into his pancakes he had liberally smothered in syrup. "I knew I could improve his coordination, just needed a litle straightening out."

"You know what you and I do does anything but 'straighten me out.'" Reed grinned.

"TMI guys, TMI."

"Sorry bro." The boys ate their breakfast before heading out into the grounds for some air. Shane and Reed walked a few steps back so Blaine didn't have to see them holding hands; what had happened to Kurt hurt him bad, but with his absence, they didn't want to... Rub it in his face.

Blaine and Sebastian talked while having a kick around with a soccer ball on the school field. Sebastian could tell his brother was trying to act like he was still 17, like he always did, but it didn't always go according to plan; there were little tell-tale signs like the words he said. He wouldn't swear because if they ever swore they literally had a bar of soap rubbed on their tongue. Of course as they were older that didn't happen because the nanny was fired, so they slipped into talking like teenagers, slang and swearing included.  
Nick- who had joined in as well as many other Windsors- kicked it a little too hard, sending it into the bleachers, near where Logan was doing some last-minute homework from before summer. Hunter jogged up the chairs.

"Um, can we have the ball back?" He asked shyly as the other boy turned it in his hands. He paused to look at the new face, recognizing it as one of the boys Blaine had left the office with yesterday.

"Sure," he said.  
The boy was incredibly handsome and so different from when Logan had previously seen him. He looked more rested, but he assumed the boys had traveled a long way, but there was just so much energy in him. It made Logan smile. He'd never seen anyone so carefree in a relaxed way. Usually when Windsors had that look they were planning their next prank. Logan tossed the ball to the boy.  
"Thanks, um, you wanna come and play? We're a man down since Jonathon threw up." He offered.

"Um, I don't kno-"

"Please?"

"I guess five minutes won't kill me," Logan shrugged and closed his laptop leaving it at the side of the field with the other bags and jackets.

"Seb!" Hunter called jogging to his brother and Blaine who were talking. "Logan's gonna play for our team since Jonathon went in."

"Him?"

"Something wrong? Did I do bad?"

"No," Blaine reassured him, "it's nothing Seb, don't worry about it, his dad and my dad are competing in the sporting world, they own some of the best teams around and it's a huge rivalry, I hate that it extended to school, but I guess what my dad doesn't know can't hurt me, I mean, it's only a kick-around right?"

"If you're sure."

"I'm positive, here, I'll talk to him." Blaine and Logan agreed not to let either of their fathers find out and remain civil. Blaine didn't tell him about Hunter's regression as he didn't really want to tell anyone without consent from Hunter or Sebastian as it wasn't really his to tell.

* * *

"Is he asleep?"

"Yeah, must've been the soccer, he'll be OK till morning, when he's like this he rarely if ever has a nightmare."

In the kitchen the boys were having coffee.  
"You OK?" Seb asked sipping from his mug.

"I'm fine, I haven't had coffee since the end of the summer semester."

"Jeez, I think I'd die having to go without for that long, what does your dad not let you drink it or something?"

"No, um..."

"You don't have to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable."

"No, um, you should probably know this, my boyfrien- ex boyfriend and me used to have a coffee date every day after school. But, not now. Because he isn't my boyfriend. Or..."

"Alive?"

"Gay anymore."

"What?" Sebastian was confused. "What, was it a phase or something?"

"No, ah, he was in a car accident, completely destroyed the part of his brain for long term memory. He can only remember the last seven days, and since he was in a coma for a month before he woke up, he didn't remember who I was, or that he was gay or anything."

"Is it possible to forget you are gay?"

"Apparently so, I mean, his mind literally began re-booting itself and he didn't see he liked men until his sophomore year. So... I kissed him, he asked me to, to see if it helped, or set off a spark, but, nothing. He moved to Washington with his dad, Congressman Hummel. He's already forgotten me and nothing can change that, I guess."

"Was anyone with him?"

"Me, but I escaped with a broken arm bump on the head and a pipe spearing my stomach, fortunately none of my vital organs but, I'll always miss him, but I've moved on, coffee just makes me think about him."

"I'm sorry Blaine."

"Don't worry about it, what about you? A guy like you must have women falling at his feet."

"I think the crash knocked your gaydar Blaine."

"You're?"

"Gayer than I care to admit." Sebastian smirked. "My dad thinks I'm straight, my mother is divorced, she knows I'm gay, but I live with dad to protect Hunter who is out to both parents."

"Your father doesn't approve?"

"Not exactly, but he never says anything, he just sorta freezes him out, like he doesn't exist. He was meant to be on a business trip out of sate and came home to find them making out on the couch, Hunt was so scared he locked himself in the bathroom and then woke up regressed with a serious fear of our father, I flew us to mom until he came back around but it took a month. He was so spooked by it. Eventually we had to fly back to the states and dad's never been the same with him. And your parents?"

"Um, mom just pretends I'm straight and my dad tried to turn me straight with a summer in Straight Camp and by teaching me about cars."

"Sounds like a blast," Sebastian said with a smile.

"I swear I've never been _less _attracted to girls."

"How bad?"

"Alcohol induced relations. I didn't drink, I told them and they tried to force me, saying my dad signed some form, but I ran. My dad wasn't happy but hey, not his life." Blaine shrugged.

* * *

The following morning- Sunday- Hunter wasn't in his room. Sebastian panicked, pounding on Blaine's. "He's not in his room."

"What? Shit, Han?"

_"Yes Rabbit?"_ The Walkie-talkie crackled.

"Hunter, find him."

"_On it," _there was silence._ "He's at breakfast, guys he looks fine, he's with the Tweedles, Nick and Jeff."_

"Thanks Han." Blaine explained about Han as they made their way to the cafeteria, neither changing from the clothes they had worn the day before to sleep in.

"Creepy, so he hears everything?"

"Yep."

"Creepy guy, I like him." Suddenly his phone buzzed with a text from an unknown number.

_'Thanx I think ur kwl 2.'_

"How did he get my number?"

_'I hav my ways'_ came the reply.

In the cafeteria they spotted Hunter with the boys from their house. He was wearing his jeans, sneakers and a plaid shirt. "What the hell are you thinking?" Sebastian hissed sitting beside him.

"Seb, chill, I'm me again."

"It's only been 24 hours."

"Look, trust me I'm me, 17 again."

"What the hell? Have you spoken to the head?"

"No, why?"

"She has to keep a record of it. I'll be right back. Blaine, it's fine and thank you."

"No problem."

* * *

Later that day Hunter snuck away from Sebastian and Blaine, bored of talking. He didn't like how protective Sebastian could be, because as a teenager he didn't need looking after, he wasn't sure how dependant his younger self was but he was a different person in Hunter's eyes and Sebastian had to loosen up.

Logan was in his room, high up in Stuart House, looking out of the window. He had just gotten off of the phone with his father who told him family vacation for Christmas was now his honey-moon with wife number 6, so Logan wasn't invited. He falsely assured his father it was OK but and said he'd just visit Julian in LA. From his window he spotted a familiar face in the grounds. Hunter. He looked more like the first time they'd met, but still better rested. He kept watching him, he looked pissed. As he crouched to tie his shoelace Logan left the window to leave and speak to the boy. Once outside he located Hunter and jogged over.  
"You OK?" A voice asked as the blonde fell into step beside Hunter.

"Oh, hey Logan, I'm good, you?"

"I'm fine, you just look really down."

"Sebastian is too protective for his own good. He's only 20 minutes older than me."

"I know how you feel, my brother Julian is like two years older and he treats me like I'm 7 or something."

"I know the feeling," Hunter laughed. They ended up sat on the bleachers again, in the sun.

"So, how're you liking Dalton so far?"

"It's good, people are more accepting of me then I expected. Though I'm sure it's because of the zero-tolerance policy."

"Actually, it isn't. People here really are that tolerant over things and we don't turn our backs."

"Blaine said something similar. Can I ask, how can you and Blaine let your father's choose your friends?"

"It's complicated."

"You don't have to say anything, I think my brother is closer to Blaine and you're a cool guy so I wondered why you didn't just tell him to shove it."

"You ever done that to your dad?"

"Seb has for me, I wasn't in the fittest of states when it happened." He said, looking down, remembering the terror of his father finding him with a boy. Normally they would've gone to his room but they were drunk and their hormones got the better of them. Seb had even warned him that their father would be there before they woke in the morning, he didn't think...

"You OK?" Logan's voice brought him back to the present.

"Yeah," he said, averting his eyes, blinking away the threatening tears. "Sorry, we'd been through a rough time."

"Didn't your mom help?"

"They divorced when we were 12, she moved to Paris to pursue her fashion career and Dad said he wanted us, well, he wanted Seb, but Seb refused without me."

"Your brother sounds better than mine," Logan laughed, "I think Julian would sell me to get a lead role."

"He wouldn't do that."

"You don't know my brother, he's so driven, he's in LA for College, auditioning for films to earn a little extra, y'know?"

"Yeah." There was a short pause and silecne before Hunter stood, "I should go, it's nearly late and I need a shower. Later."

"Nice talking to you Hunter."

* * *

At dinner Sebastian refused to meet Hunter's eye. He sighed; he just wanted to be treated like a normal teenager. After the meal Sebastian went straight to his room, politely declining a movie with the others. Hunter shifted from foot to foot outside his brother's room after the others had gone to bed. Taking a deep breath he knocked and went in. "What do you want?" Sebastian asked sleepily. He just wanted to sleep, they had school in the morning.

"I wanted to apologize for sneaking off today. I should've told you where I was going."

"You didn't do anything wrong, you're 17, I'm not the boss of you. I just want to know you're safe. I mean, Hunt, I love you, you're my little brother I'm supposed to look after you when that stuff happens."

"But it stopped."

"After one day, I was worried. Sorry I overreacted."

"Sorry I snuck off."

"You're forgiven."

"You too." Hunter smiled and Sebastian sat in his bed and hugged his brother tightly.

"So I saw you with Logan today."

"He's a friend."

"Just a friend?"

"Just a friend. OK, a really hot friend but, I couldn't Seb, it would get complicated."

"If he likes you he wouldn't care."

"We'll just have to see. And you can talk, I saw you undressing Blaine with your eyes. Night Seb."

"Night Hunt."

In his room Blaine's phone buzzed loudly on his bedside table. He read the text and went to sleep smiling. _'And balance is restored in Wonderland.'_


End file.
